1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to complementary features that enhance the usability of these devices.
2. Background Information
Advances in integrated circuit and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of wireless mobile client devices including wireless mobile phones, pagers, and personal digital assistants to name just a few. Such wireless communication devices offer the advantage of enabling their users to be communicatively reachable by their business associates, friends and family members, wherever the users may be, as long as they are within the reach of an associated service network. Thus, even non-professionals are increasingly dependent on their wireless devices to meet their communication needs.
With increased usage and reliance, often times, wireless mobile phone users would find themselves in the dilemma of having to engage in potentially sensitive conversations in a setting that is less than desirable, privacy-wise. For examples, a user may find himself/herself having to engage in an urgent personal or business conversation at a bus stop while waiting for the next bus, or at an airport terminal while waiting to board his/her flight. Under the prior art, a user may have to elect to continue the private/sensitive conversation in a less than private manner, switch to another form of communication, such as email, or delay the communication. Each of these options has disadvantages. Electing to proceed with the conversation in a less than private manner may unduly expose private/sensitive information to the public, while switching communication form is inconvenient. Even if the user is in possession of a wireless mobile phone capable of sending and receiving emails, any switching would likely at a minimum, disrupt the continuity of the communication.
Furthermore, there are times when it may not be possible or convenient for an individual to answer or attend to a wireless device when a message arrives, yet it may nonetheless be important or even critical that the individual receive the message. For example, an individual may be expecting a very important message by way of his or her wireless device, but in the case of a mobile phone, may not be able to answer the phone, or in the case of a wireless pager or PDA, may not be able to retrieve the device e.g. out of a pocket to view the message. Such may often be the case while individuals are driving vehicles, carrying objects, or participating in any number of activities that require the use of both hands or may otherwise render the option of verbal communication unavailable. For example, when the user is driving and does not wish the passengers to hear the conversation and/or message, or the user is in a meeting, attending a conference, or any one of a number of “performances” (movie, opera, symphony and the like).
Therefore, a more user-friendly approach to accommodating privacy sensitive communication is desired.
Note: The term “wireless mobile phone” as used in herein (in the specification and in the claims) refers to the class of telephone devices equipped to enable a user to make and receive calls wirelessly, notwithstanding the user's movement, as long as the user is within the communication reach of a service or base station. The term “wireless mobile phone” is to include the analog subclass as well as the digital subclass (of all signaling protocols).